wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagrand
thumb|Official artwork of a ravine and a floating lake island in south-central Nagrand. thumb|Official artwork of a large crystal with a naaru city within (named Oshu'Gun) located in southwestern Nagrand. thumb|right|Nagrand thumb|Outside Garadar Nagrand is a Burning Crusade Zone located in Outland. It is described by Jeffrey Kaplan as "the plains", so judging by that and the picture it seems to be a zone looking beetween Mulgore and the Barrens. Nagrand was later stated to be the traditional homeland of the Orcs on Draenor, and that they wandered in nomadic clans, occasionally trading with the learned Draenei. In August of 2006 it was revealed by blizzard that in the middle of Nagrand will be a large town that will start out neutral. Which ever faction takes it over by standing near the flag in the middle will control the city and it will spawn npc's of their faction. Their enemies will then have to kill the npc's and stand near the flag, in a manner similar to the Battlefield games, to change control of the city. This city is supposed to have npc's and rewards to whoever controls the city. Interview with Jeffrey Kaplan on Gamespot has this to say on Nagrand: ''So far, the coolest experience I've had was boarding a flying mount in a zone called Nagrand and flying out over the plains. I think anyone who has ridden a gryphon or wyvern in World of Warcraft has fantasized about being able to steer it in any direction they want. The freedom and beauty of flying over the expansion lands was really exhilarating. '' Outdoor PvP objective Right in the center of the zone is the neutral town of Halaa that can be captured by either faction. Whoever holds it will have access to a whole mass of amenities including active quest givers, NPCs who accept turn-ins acquired from the zone's monsters, but also vendors, trainers and the like. The opposing faction, naturally, is locked out of all this, which is precisely why they will be laying siege to it around the clock. If you get enough of your people near the flag at the town center, you'll slowly start to win control. The problem is, opposing players and NPCs will be constantly wailing on you. Cue gryphon bombs. There are several bridges leading into the town, and at the base of each is found an apparature that attackers can interact with to spawn a flying mount tower of sorts. Once they're up, players can hop on these gryphons (which follow a fixed path) and essentially carpet-bomb the town, inflicting massive AoE damage to its defenders. They, in turn, can interact with these apparatures to disable the towers. http://uk.pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-expansion/725327p3.html Gamespot Preview "We then jumped to Nagrand, the sprawling, lush, green area we saw earlier at E3. Nagrand will be home not only to PvP arena, but also to a neutral town that will be a flashpoint for Burning Crusade's "open-world PvP." The town, which is built around a series of ravines spanned by ramshackle bridges, will begin as a neutral settlement at first, but can later be captured by either the Horde or Alliance faction. Once the town is captured, it will spawn some tough computer-controlled guards, but it will also let you fight your way into the outskirts, then eventually set up flight towers at the edges of these ravines that you can use to hop onto pre-set flying mounts, then go on bombing runs on the town, pelting the guards and any enemy players with damaging bombs as a first assault before charging in and capturing the settlement's control points, which act like the timed flags in shooters like Battlefield 2--stand near them long enough, and the control point will "convert" to your faction's control." http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/worldofwarcraftexp1/news.html?sid=6155696&page=2 Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Nagrand Alliance Horde Draenei Blood Elf 64-67 Southwestern Outland History Unknown Geography Maps Subregions Dungeons None Travel hubs Telaar (Alliance) Garadar (Horde) Aeris Landing (Faction) Halaa (Neutral) Regions Adjacent to Nagrand Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Zangarmarsh 60-64 North Normal Terokkar Forest 62-65 East Normal Quests Garadar * 65 The Nesingwary Safari * 65 The Impotent Leader (Bleeding Hollow Ruins) * 65 The Throne of Elements (to Throne of the Elements) The Ring of Blood Throne of the Elements * A Rare Bean * Muck Diving * The Underneath Resources Unknown Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Thunder Lizards Category:World:Outland Category:Zone:Nagrand Category:Burning Crusade Category:Future Zones